starmyufandomcom-20200215-history
☆2nd SHOW TIME 10☆
☆2nd SHOW TIME 10☆ is the tenth single released for the 2nd Season of Star-Myu anime. Miracle Catcher is performed by Hoshitani Yuta x Otori Itsuki x Hiragi Tsubasa and was used as an insert song in episode 10. Storytellers is performed by Ageha Riku x Hachiya So x Kitahara Ren x Nanjo Koki. Tracklisting *'Miracle Catcher' *'Storytellers' *'Miracle Catcher' ＜INST＞ *'Storytellers'＜INST＞ Lyrics Miracle Catcher *Parts sang by Hoshitani Yuta *Parts sang by Otori Itsuki *Parts sang by Hiragi Tsubasa *Parts sang by Otori Itsuki & Hiragi Tsubasa Japanese= 叶えたいなら踏み出せばいい その一歩だけで　何かが変わるはず 嬉しいのに　立ち止まってるのは 目の前の眩しさが　なぜだか苦しくて 俺たちの遊びは　永遠につづいてく カタチを変えまたたく星のように 君だからできること 君しかできない笑顔 追いかけて　触れたくて 憧れに肩を並べ 響き渡れ　願い込めて その先を歌うために ひとりではないのさ 僕たちは　夢にいる たったひとつの　たったひとりの 君になればいい　追いかけてみればいい 諦める方法なんて知らない 挫けても何度でも　笑って進みたい あの頃の俺たち　身勝手な自由さえ 答探すためのリハーサル 君らしく胸を張れ 未来で待っているから なりたくて　頑張って 憧れにただ無邪気で 出来なくって　悔しくって 踊り続けていたくて 今日の幕が下りても 僕たちは　夢にいる そして両手をひろげて ぜんぶ　つかみ取ればいい ほら　世界を奇跡ごとキャッチしたら きっと叶うだろう 君だからできること 君しかできない　だから！ 輝きで追いかけて 憧れに肩を並べ 響き渡れ　願い込めて その先を歌うために ひとりではないのさ 僕たちは　夢にいる |-| Rōmaji= Kanaetai nara fumidaseba ii Sono ippo dake de nanika ga kawaru hazu Ureshii no ni tachidomatteru no wa Me no mae no mabushisa ga naze da ka kurushi kute Oretachi no asobi wa eien ni tsudzuite iku Katachi wo kae matataku hoshi no you ni Kimi dakara dekiru koto Kimi shika dekinai egao Oi kakete fureta kute Akogare ni kata o narabe Hibiki watare negai komete Sono saki o utau tame ni Hitori de wa nai no sa Bokutachi wa yume ni iru Tatta hitotsu no tatta hitori no Kimi ni nareba ii oi kakete mireba ii Akirameru houhou nante shiranai Kujikete mo nando demo waratte susumitai Anogoro no oretachi migatte na jiyuu sae Kotae sagasu tame no rihaasaru Kimi rashiku mune o hare Mirai de matte iru kara Narita kute ganbatte Akogare ni tada mujaki de Dekina kutte kuyashi kutte Odori tsudzukete ita kute Kyou no maku ga orite mo Bokutachi wa yume ni iru Soshite ryoute o hirogatte Zenbu tsukami toreba ii Hora sekai wo kiseki koto Catch shitara Kitto kanau darou Kimi dakara dekiru koto Kimi shika dekinai dakara! Kagayaki de oi kakete Akogare ni kata o narabe Hibiki watare negai komete Sono saki o utau tame ni Hitori de wa nai no sa Bokutachi wa yume ni iru |-| English= Storytellers *Parts sang by Ageha Riku *Parts sang by Hachiya So *Parts sang by Kitahara Ren *Parts sang by Nanjo Koki Japanese= |-| Rōmaji= Toujou wa totemo doramatikku Taikutsu janakya in janai Reisei ja irarenai rival Atsuku nante nai kedo Katatte miseyou ka Kiseki madjika no turning point Bokutachi ga sou oretachi ga Monogatari wo tsukuru no sa new face Here we go story writes egaki dasu yume wa Kiki wake wo shiranai revolution Terase searchin' light sonzai wo utsushi Masukareedo kamen wo hazusu toki hajimaru Joukyou wa hidoku dorasutikku Erabi toru shika nai n janai Suitchi ga ireba saikyou Maa mitete kudasai desu Omo shiroku shiyou ka Sesshoku sureba heavenly Oreteki ni nee boku koso ga Sono kagi wo nigitte iru new face Here we go story writes yudan shicha dame sa Ketsu matsu wo kakushita revolution Soshite touch and go mezasubeki yume ni Imi shin na sumairu wo kawashite susumou We can do chirabatta Pazuru wo asobu you ni We can do kono story wo Kansei sasete yaru sa! Here we go story writes egaki dasu yume wa Kiki wake wo shiranai revolution Terase searchin' light sonzai wo utsushi Oretachi no bokutachi no maku ga aku Here we go story writes enryo wa shinai yo Ketsu matsu wo irodoru revolution Soshite touch and go mezasubeki yume ni Ima futeki na sumairu wo kawashite susumou Wow wow hajimeyou Wow wow storytellers |-| English= Notes *'Miracle Catcher' **Performer: Hoshitani Yuta (CV: Hanae Natsuki), Otori Itsuki(CV: Suwabe Junichi), Hiragi Tsubasa(CV: Hirakawa Daisuke) **Composer: Kurauchi Takeshi **Arranger: Kurauchi Takeshi **Lyrics: Kumano Kiyomi *'Storytellers' **Performer: Ageha Riku (CV: Shimazaki Nobunaga), Hachiya So (CV: Takanashi Kengo), Kitahara Ren (CV: Umehara Yuichiro), Nanjo Koki (CV: Takeuchi Shunsuke) **Composer: 40mP **Arranger: 40mP **Lyrics: Kumano Kiyomi Gallery s2-10.jpg CM References Navigation Category:Music Category:Character Song